


Rebel Against the Law

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Police Officer Alfred, Punk Arthur, Reader-Interactive, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur was arrested during a protest, and now he is in trouble. As an omega, he has slim chances to get a job. With a report saying he’s a criminal, his chances are even slimier. He needs to find a way to get away with it.INTERACTIVE FIC: At the end of each chapter, there will be (usually) three options of what can happen next. Vote for your favorite option. The one with the most votes is what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is a bit different from everything else I've written, but I'm excited for this. I think it'll be a great way to interact more with my readers, since you guys will be able to decide what happens in the story! You can also comment suggestions and stuff you'd like to see, and I'll try to fit it in! ;3 
> 
> I made a post with four AUs and this is the one that won. So I hope you guys will enjoy it. At the end of this chapter, there are 3 options. Comment saying which one you'd rather see! I'll be posting this on my tumblr as well, so you can send me an ask there too, if you'd like! (my tumblr is not-aph-england)
> 
> Oh! The voting for this chapter ends Monday (12) evening!!
> 
> I guess that's all.
> 
> Cya! :D

“Please stop kicking the door.”

Arthur kicked it again.

“Seriously, if you keep kicking the door, you’ll damage it, and I’ll have to add it to my report, and it’s going to make things complicated for you. Maybe they’ll even force you to stay the night at the station and trust me, you won’t like it.”

Arthur kicked the door once more just so he would have the final word, but he stopped after that.

He adjusted his position on the backseat and stared at the police officer driving the car. He had his eyes on the road, a sharp nose and lips pursed together. His blond hair was brushed backwards, but a bit of it was stubbornly pointing upwards. And he looked good in that uniform.

He was a handsome alpha, and therefore Arthur hated him.

Stupid alphas with their stupid strong pheromones and their stupid society shaped in a way that made omegas have little rights and privileges. Arthur hated the whole bunch of them.

As an omega, he was bound to fight for his rights. He wouldn’t be taken advantage of. Ever since he was a kid, he was always engaged in fighting for the opportunities that alphas and betas always took for granted, like stable jobs and politics and leadership positions. His parents didn’t approve of it, but as a beta and an alpha, it was obvious that they didn’t understand. Arthur didn’t want to get married and have a bunch of kids.

He wanted to go to school, and get a job, and be independent. And he was going to fight for it.

So far he was doing pretty well: he had managed to get into a nice school and he was studying to be a lawyer. So he would keep going. He’d go on protests and occupations and he’d fight the police and he’d be arrested if it was what it took to secure a better future for omegas everywhere!

(Still, he didn’t _want_ to get arrested. It would be a stain on his record and it would be even harder for him to get a job. _Also,_ he might lose his scholarship. So it would be good if he managed to escape that car.)

“There were so many people at the protest,” Arthur commented after some silence, “why did you target me? Were you watching me? That’s creepy.”

“You were jumping on a car,” the officer said with a sigh.

“I was protesting. Other people were doing the same.”

“I was doing my job.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t need to grab me like that. You could’ve hurt me. And you were holding me too tight. I can sue you for that,” Arthur tried. That alpha was strangely calm considering he was facing an uncooperative omega. Usually alphas got angry and yelled. That guy didn’t even yell when Arthur tried to kick him when he was arrested.

“Ok, you do that. Then I’ll sue you for biting me.”

Or when Arthur did that.

“You should just let me go, you know,” Arthur said, shifting uncomfortably. The handcuffs were hurting his wrists.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I didn’t do anything… too illegal…”

The officer sighed.

“Listen, you’re not being _arrested_. I’m taking you to the station, we’re gonna fill a report, and I’m letting you go. You know how expensive omega prisons are? It takes a lot to be sent to one.” the officer explained, sighing again. He checked the time on his phone (the third time already), and Arthur wondered if he was late for something.

Arthur knew all that. The report was the worrying part. That would be recorded forever. He’d rather spend the night in a cell than that.

“But…”

“Listen, man.” the alpha said, “Let’s make a deal, ok? I’ve been watching the protest for hours,  and I’m starving. If you allow me to go to a drive-thru, I won’t mention in my report that you bite me, kicked me or tried to destroy my car. How does that sound?”

That did sound good. It would be better if there wasn’t a report at all, though.

 

Arthur hummed, thinking about what to answer.

 

  1. **“Ok, whatever. Just buy something for me, too. I’m hungry.” This way, the officer would have to take the handcuffs off for me to eat. And then I’ll have more chances to escape!**
  2. **“Do I have a choice?” This way, the report wouldn’t incriminate me too much... It’s better to play safe now. Things aren’t looking good.**
  3. **“Ok… sure. You do that, Mr. Officer.” This way, I can cry for help when we stop at the drive thru! I can tell people he’s unjustly arrested me, and they can help me escape.**



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!! Here we are again!  
> First, I'd like to thank you guys. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VOTES!!! I'm so happy to see so many of you interacting with this story!! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!   
> Also: especial thanks to Mayumi Sato for beta reading for me (and helping me brainstorm! <3)  
> Speaking of votes: summing votes from here + tumblr, we have...
> 
> 1) “Ok, whatever. Just buy something for me, too. I’m hungry.” This way, the officer would have to take the handcuffs off for me to eat. And then I’ll have more chances to escape! (16)  
> 2)“Do I have a choice?” This way, the report wouldn’t incriminate me too much... It’s better to play safe now. Things aren’t looking good. (15)  
> 3) “Ok… sure. You do that, Mr. Officer.” This way, I can cry for help when we stop at the drive thru! I can tell people he’s unjustly arrested me, and they can help me escape. (2)
> 
> Not many of you liked option (3), LOL. 
> 
> So here we go again! This time, you can vote until Thursday afternoon! :D

“Ok, whatever. Just buy something for me, too. I’m hungry.”

Alfred squinted his eyes at the rearview mirror, looking at the omega on the backseat. He was looking away, and out of the window, cheeks reddish, and there was something slightly different in his scent, but Alfred didn’t know him enough to know what that meant.

Coming from the guy that had left teeth marks on Alfred’s arm, though, it was probably something suspicious. Alfred sighed nevertheless. He was under no obligation to buy something for the person he had arrested, but then again, he shouldn’t be stopping at a drive thru when he had arrested someone, so that seemed fair.

Besides, Alfred was tired and he had had enough stress for a day, having watched the protests. They were becoming more frequent lately, and that was something interesting to see. Alfred agreed that omegas should fight for their rights, and he liked being in protest patrol to stop some of his coworkers of being stupid. Usually things went smoothly, but then there were people like that guy: destroying public property, graffiting or downhill just… yelling at cops and jumping on top of parked cars for some reason.

Alfred understood the other things, but he had been just so confused at seeing that dainty little omega jumping and kicking a car while yelling and grimacing at people. He was dressed in a V collar shirt, a leather jacket, a baggy pair of jeans with lots of chains on it, and heavy boots, and it was clear how he was trying _so hard_ to look _angry_ , but he was just… so small and adorable, and his scent was just so sweet…

Alfred was baffled.

“Okay…” he finally answered, nodding to himself, “What would you like to eat?”

“Fries?”

“Ok. Anything else?”

The omega seemed to think for a second, then shrugged.

 “A large milkshake and a larger, uh, burger.”

“Can you even eat all that?” Alfred chuckled to the rearview mirror, and the omega shrugged again.

“No, but you’re paying, so whatever.”

“Okay, just some fries for you, then.”

They both didn’t say anything for a while after that. Alfred tried to focus on driving while the omega shifted and moved on the backseat. He looked uncomfortable and he surely smelled that way, and Alfred felt kinda bad for him.

“You okay back there?”

“The handcuffs are too tight, it’s hurting my wrists. I’m gonna sue you,” the omega protested.

“Yeah, let’s not start with the sueing talk again. My arm’s still hurting, ya know? Why are you so angry, anyway? At me, I mean. I get why you’d be angry at society. But I’m trying to be nice here,” Alfred asked, genuinely confused.

“You arrested me, that’s not _being nice_.”

“Again, let’s not start that,” Alfred sighed, “Ok. What’s your name?”

“It’s None of Your Business.”

Alfred wished he didn’t gulp the way he did when the omega stared at his reflection on the mirror, his green eyes defying and angry. He also hoped the omega hadn’t noticed the way his scent obviously changed. Alfred rolled down his window a little bit.

“ _My_ name,” Alfred said, watching the road, “is Officer Jones. But I’ll let you call me Alfred.”

“I don’t want to call you Alfred,” the omega answered with an impertinent eyeroll.

“How old are you?”

“Old enough.”

“Wow, to what? To be sent to jail?” Alfred joked, laughing.

God, that guy was trying _so hard_ , it almost hurt to watch. Perhaps it’d hurt more if Alfred wasn’t finding it all so adorable. Especially when, after that, the omega blushed and looked away. His scent was so sweet. It was almost a crime in itself.

“So… is there someone I should call? About you being arrested? Like… a boyfriend or something?”

The omega looked back at his reflection in the mirror, frowning.

“Why do you care?” he asked in such defensive aggression that Alfred almost _awwed_.

Still, he felt a bit embarrassed because he really _shouldn’t_ be asking those things.

“... Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to get information for your report,” Alfred lied.

The omega blushed further, looking away once more.

“I’m not telling you anything.”

It was Alfred’s time to shrug. He wanted to try and make more questions, however they were already almost at the restaurant, and Alfred focused on thinking about his order.

Obviously, he ordered a large double cheeseburger, large fries and a large drink.

“... A-and a small strawberry milkshake!” the omega shouted from the backseat, and Alfred turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

The omega stared at him, for the first time looking him directly in the eye. It made Alfred’s insides twist and his mouth go dry. He watched as the omega’s cheeks passed by many shades of pink until they were burning red and he finally looked the other way.

Alfred sighed, but confirmed the order.

They didn’t say anything for a while, but it was obvious how both of them found amusing the look on the employee’s face when she handed them their order.

Alfred parked the car in a nearby parking lot and looked at the food on the passenger seat, then to the omega on the backseat.

“Aren’t you going to remove the handcuffs? How am I going to eat?” the omega asked eagerly, and Alfred squinted his eyes, wondering what he should do.

 

  1. **I should remove his handcuffs so he can drink his milkshake on his own and I can eat my food. As long as the car is locked, it’s okay.**
  2. **I should hold the milkshake for him. It would be fun to do it and I’d be sure he won’t try anything. Also, he’ll probably be mad about it and it’ll be cute.**
  3. **I should check with him. “Listen, if you want, I can uncuff you… but can you promise me you won’t try to run away or do something stupid?”**



 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more!! :D  
> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, FOR THE VOTES AND FOR THE NICE MESSAGES! I'm so happy you're all enjoying this so much! :D  
> Once again, especial thanks to Mayumi for helping me out <3
> 
> As for the votes, this time we had...
> 
> 1\. I should remove his handcuffs so he can drink his milkshake on his own and I can eat my food. As long as the car is locked, it’s okay. (3)  
> 2\. I should hold the milkshake for him. It would be fun to do it and I’d be sure he won’t try anything. Also, he’ll probably be mad about it and it’ll be cute. (32)  
> 3\. I should check with him. “Listen, if you want, I can uncuff you… but can you promise me you won’t try to run away or do something stupid?” (10)
> 
> So here we have another chapter! Hope you guys like it! :D  
> Also: if you have any suggestion or request, please let me know! 
> 
> You can vote until Monday night (March 19)!!!

Arthur watched in eager anticipation as the officer sighed, then left the vehicle, opened the door to his side and re-entered the car, seating on the backseat next to him.

The first thing Arthur noticed was that his scent was good. He smelled like strong coffee and Arthur didn’t even like coffee but he liked that scent. It made him not think twice as he turned his back to the officer, exposing his hands so he could be uncuffed.

But nothing happened.

“Aren’t you…?”

The officer leaned forward and grabbed the food that was still on the passenger seat, putting it on his lap.

“No offense,” he said, chewing a fry, “but I don’t trust you,” he shrugged, holding the milkshake and offering it to Arthur.

Arthur stared at it. Then at the officer. Then back at it. He couldn’t believe it. He scoffed.

“You must be kidding,” he grumbled.

“Nope. I don’t need to uncuff you. It’s just a milkshake. I can hold it for you,” he said, a playful smile on his lips.

It looked very good on him. It made Arthur shiver.

“N-no, I refuse,” Arthur shook his head, looking away and awkwardly moving farther away from the officer.

But the officer leaned closer to him, still smiling. Arthur wondered if he had noticed how much Arthur was enjoying his scent. He wondered if he could notice how Arthur’s heart was beating faster and faster as he moved closer and closer - even if it was just a few inches at a time.

“C’mon, I got this for you,” the officer offered, holding the milkshape up.

“I don’t want it if I can’t hold it myself!” Arthur complained, avoiding eye contact, annoyed.

He blushed when he felt the plastic straw poking slightly to his lips, and he turned back to look at the officer. The playful smile was still on, and he smelled like he was having fun. Arthur gulped. There was a bit more of pressure on the straw, cold against his lips.

“C’mon! Drink it,” the gorgeous man said, and he almost sounded friendly.

Arthur hated how attractively convincing he was, and he hated himself even more for parting his lips and allowing the straw to find a comfortable place inside his mouth.

He stared at the police officer with eyebrows frowned, trying to show how annoyed he _really_ was, but the man just… looked like he was having a lot of fun.

“Drink it,” he encouraged.

So finally, swallowing his pride, Arthur did. He sucked in the milkshake, which actually had a very good taste, but tried to show the officer how _angry_ he was. He was blushing, yes, and his scent was probably betraying him, but he was angry. Totally angry. Not at all flustered or even aroused. Absolutely not.

Because even if he was… it wasn’t his fault. His body felt those things on its own sometimes, most of all when his heat was close by - which it was… if Arthur was not mistaken, it should be in a couple weeks, so it made sense that he was already feeling some of the effects of it. Like blushing easier or feeling attracted to stupid and handsome police officers…

Arthur removed the straw from his mouth by pushing it out with his tongue.

“Happy?” he bickered.

“Yeah! Do you want some fries, too?” the officer offered with a happy smile, holding up a fry and bringing it closer to Arthur’s mouth, but he shook his head and the officer retreated.

The next few minutes were… weird.

The officer kept on the friendly face as he ate and held the milkshake for Arthur to drink, and it was getting harder and harder for Arthur to keep his annoyed façade as that guy was sending off so much pheromones that made Arthur feel comfortable. Which was utterly ridiculous because he was _handcuffed_ in a _police car_ , he shouldn’t be feeling _comfortable_ …

“It’s not everyday that I have a meal with someone I arrested,” the guy laughed. Stupid cute laugh.

“You shouldn’t do that, anyway,” Arthur said.

“I know,” he laughed, shrugging, “But I was hungry, and you were hungry, too, right? And neither of us is in a hurry to get to the station, right? So no problem! Anyway! This was a really nice meal. There’s still some milkshake left. Do you want it?”

Arthur shook his head. His voice would probably crack if he said anything at that point.

“Cool, so I’ll have it,” the officer said, and Arthur’s eyes went wide as the officer licked the straw before placing it on his mouth and loudly drinking the remaining milkshake.

Arthur hated himself for finding that _sexy_ when there was _nothing_ sexy in a _fucking milkshake straw_. He wanted to scream at himself. He wanted to go home. The officer smiled at him, somewhat knowing, and Arthur blushed as he thought if he was really all that readable. He should work better on stopping his stupid scent from going everywhere…

“Well, then, thanks for the meal. Let’s get going,” the officer then opened the car door to leave and asume the wheel once more, and Arthur felt like he should say something.

 

  1. **“Wait!” and when he turn to look at me, I should spit on him. He coerced me into drinking that milkshake and then made me feel uncomfortable! I’m also angry at my scent for making me look stupid. He deserves it.**
  2. **“So… I think I maybe, might have a, uh, kink with officers feeding me, so. Should… can we work it out or should I look for weird porn online once I get home?” because, _fuck_ , I’m horny and it’s his fault _and_ this may free me from a criminal report!**
  3. **“... Thanks,” because, despite everything… he’s kind of nice. He won’t add the mean things I did on his report, and if it was any other alpha in his place… well, we certainly wouldn’t have stopped for fast food, to say the least… he’s a decent person, I guess…**




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello!! We meet again!!  
> As always, thank you so much for the support!! It makes me so happy to know you guys are enjoying this so much! <3
> 
> About the votes...
> 
> 1) “Wait!” and when he turn to look at me, I should spit on him. He coerced me into drinking that milkshake and then made me feel uncomfortable! I’m also angry at my scent for making me look stupid. He deserves it. (5)  
> 2) “So… I think I maybe, might have a, uh, kink with officers feeding me, so. Should… can we work it out or should I look for weird porn online once I get home?” because, fuck, I’m horny and it’s his fault and this may free me from a criminal report! (1)  
> 3) “... Thanks,” because, despite everything… he’s kind of nice. He won’t add the mean things I did on his report, and if it was any other alpha in his place… well, we certainly wouldn’t have stopped for fast food, to say the least… he’s a decent person, I guess… (30)
> 
> IT'S SO FUNNY TO ME THAT THERE'S ONLY (1) VOTE FOR OPTION NUMBER 2, LOL.
> 
> Anyway, here we go again!  
> You have until Friday (March 23) to vote!! ;D

“... Thanks.”

The word made Alfred turn back, “What?”

The omega seemed to blush, looking away. There was a small, adorable pout on his face, and for a second Alfred felt like leaning in and _kissing_ it, but he quickly shook that feel away, as it was extremely inappropriate.

“I said, _thanks_.”

“Uh, what for? The milkshake?” Alfred asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. That was a weird omega. He was interesting, and Alfred wanted to know more about him. His scent spiked and Alfred almost smiled at it.

“No, for…” he sighed, “For being a decent alpha, I guess…”

“Well, you shouldn’t be thanking me for _that_ ,” Alfred chuckled, but the omega shrugged.

 “I really shouldn’t, that’s why we were protesting today,” he answered, and there was that pout again before he kept talking, “Still, thank you. For not being a dickhead. And for the milkshake, too… it was good.”

He was blushing. His face was all red, and his scent was oozing off him, impregnating the car and Alfred’s nostris, and Alfred’s first thought was that it was a _good_ thing, because then he’d be able to always remember that sweet, sweet scent; his second thought was to _why_ that omega had such a strong scent, and why it seemed to be getting _stronger_. Maybe, Alfred thought, they were just spending too much time together. And he decided to go with that explanation because it was the safest one.

“Y-yeah, no problem. I’m a cop. I’m a good guy. So,” Alfred said like an _idiot_. He felt like the omega would be more open to talk to him, and he wanted to sit back again and just do it: ask about him, about his life, hobbies, just… get to know him.

But he couldn’t do that.

Because he was a cop, and the omega was sort of a criminal, and that wasn’t the type of thing Alfred should be even considering.

So he nodded and took the wheel again, rolling his window completely down because otherwise he’d suffocate in that sweet, intoxicating scent and it wouldn’t end well.

And despite everything he had decided earlier, he asked, “So, how old are you?”

“Twenty-one,” the omega answered. It was the first time he was honest and forward with an answer, and Alfred checked the rearview mirror to make sure it was him back there.

“And you’re already at University? Wow,” Alfred said, and he heard the omega scoff.

“It’s my first semester,” he explained.

“Oh, that makes sense. Anyway, what is your name?”

“Still none of your business.”

Ok, so it was still the same omega back there. Alfred chuckled, amused. That guy…

“And you, how old are you?” the omega asked, and it was the first time he seemed to take an interested in Alfred, which made _him_ blush.

“Twenty-four,” Alfred nodded. He was thinking about what he could ask next when another question came:

“Are you married?”

He almost missed the red light.

“Uh, not… no. Not yet,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ve been focusing on my job.”

He saw the omega nod on the rearview mirror, looking out the window with his lips pursed together.

There was a weird sort of silence in the air, so Alfred rolled down another window to make sure the omega’s scent wouldn’t stick to his nose.

“So, uh… how is it to live in a dorm?” he asked after a bit of thinking.

“I wouldn’t know. My parents won’t let me move there,” the omega answered, rolling his eyes.

“What, why?”

“The University doesn’t have an omega-only dorm, so… my parents say it’s not safe there, _blah blah blah…_ ”

Alfred nodded.

“I mean, they’re not wrong…”

“They’re really not, I’ve heard some stories, but… I still wish they’d give me some independence…” the omega sighed again.

“So you still live with your parents?” Alfred asked with an amused grin.

The omega rolled his eyes and then looked at Alfred’s image in the rearview mirror, clearly not as amused as he was.

“They say they’ll only let me move out when I have at least a potential mate, or a good enough job to take care of myself… but as an young omega, there’s not many jobs I can take, most of all while studying… you wouldn’t understand how difficult it is to be an omega. I want to fight for a world where I don’t need to be scared or angry about my type all the time…” the omega said, sounding upset. Alfred felt like patting him on the head and saying things were getting better.

“I was raised by two omegas, so I can understand,” Alfred confessed, which drew the omega’s attention to him, “They always had to deal with a lot of shit, so… I decided to become a cop to make sure things got better for them.”

“That’s… nice of you,” the omega mumbled, and his scent made Alfred hold the wheel tighter.

“Thanks, I try,” he said with a large grin, and the omega looked away.

He looked at the street and suddenly noticed that they would be arriving at the station as soon as he took a turn to the left. Which made him think…

 

**1) I should stop here and let him go. I’m sure he knows that what he was doing is bad, and he won’t do it again. And maybe I can even get his number, or something…**

**2) I like this guy a lot, but the law is the law and it can’t be broken without consequences. I’m sure he understands this.**

**3) I should drive him home. I can talk to his parents and make sure he will _never_ do such thing again. It’ll be way more effective than a report in his file. ** **I’m sure his parents won’t take this transgression lightly.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!   
> This chapter took way longer than planned, because I needed to take a break from writing. My arms are sore from all the typing I’m always doing :^) (I made a post about this on my tumblr, if you want more details) In fact, I shouldn’t even be writing yet, but I was itching to write and feeling sad and anyway… so here we are.
> 
> About the votes:
> 
> 1) I should stop here and let him go. I’m sure he knows that what he was doing is bad, and he won’t do it again. And maybe I can even get his number, or something… (23)  
> 2) I like this guy a lot, but the law is the law and it can’t be broken without consequences. I’m sure he understands this. (3)  
> 3) I should drive him home. I can talk to his parents and make sure he will never do such thing again. It’ll be way more effective than a report in his file. I’m sure his parents won’t take this transgression lightly. (17)
> 
> I’ll be taking longer to write the next chapter as well because I need to take it easy. So you can vote until April 11! :D

The car stopped so suddenly, Arthur almost bumped against the front seat.

“W-what?” he mumbled in confusion as he watched the alpha unbuckle his seatbelt and sigh, turning to face Arthur. He stared deep into those dark blue eyes and gulped, unsure what to do with himself with that sudden change in the mood. Seconds ago they were talking about the officer’s family, and now he was staring at Arthur so intensely that Arthur almost felt shy.

“... What’s wrong?” Arthur asked quietly, trying to hold his hormones in check. He didn’t want them to go off in his scent and let the officer know he was feeling slightly turned on by that staring contest.

The officer sighed again.

“I… hope I won’t regret this, but…” he bit his lip while looking away, and Arthur gulped, his cheeks heating up, “I’mma let you go.”

Arthur blinked.

He hadn’t been expecting _that_.

Anything but that. In fact, he thought for a second the officer would… propose something to him, with the way he was staring at Arthur. Something _dirty_ that Arthur would have to fight his instincts to deny, but…

“What?” he blinked.

“Don’t you want me to let you go?” the officer asked with an amused smile, and Arthur was quick to nod.

“N-no, I do want that! I’m just… confused. I… don’t understand. What do you want for that? I don’t have any money, or…”

“Oh, no. No, no, no!” the officer shook his hands in front of him. He looked almost offended. Arthur was having a hard time focusing on that when the officer’s scent seemed to be getting stronger.

“I wouldn’t propose something like that, I’m not that kind of cop…” the officer explained himself, adjusting his position to better look at Arthur, “I just… talking to you, I understand, ya know? You’re angry. Life is unfair. You want to be a lawyer and fight for omegas rights… and that’s going to be a challenge in itself without a police report on you. Those things stick to you, they’re never erased, so…” he sighed, “I’m gonna let you go. Just… you must understand that if you do anything of the sort again, and other cop catches you… they’re probably not gonna do the same, most of all if you give them that attitude. So. Be careful. Stop jumping at people’s cars during protests. Like, be a rebel, but don’t… break any laws, ya know?” the officer smiled at the end, and Arthur felt his chest getting warm and fuzzy.

“Those things go against each other, you know?” Arthur shrugged, a small, soft smile on his lips.

“Not necessarily, I guess. You can always go _around_ the law. Or like, don’t break it when a bunch of cops can see…” the officer answered, and Arthur was forced to chuckle at that.

“I guess you’re right…” he agreed. The mood in the car felt much better, even if his breathing was getting heavier for some reason. That… was a nice alpha. _Really_ nice. “Just…”

“What?”

“Could uncuff me now?” Arthur asked, and the officer looked like he had forgotten about that. He nodded, and in less than a minute he was sitting on the backseat again, removing the cuffs. His hands brushed against Arthur’s and his skin was _so_ warm and _so_ inviting, Arthur almost wished he wouldn’t let go.

But he did, and Arthur immediately brought is hands to his chest, pressing his sore wrists.

“Does it hurt?” the officer asked, and Arthur shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“Good.”

The officer nodded, and so did Arthur.

There was a second of silence, and then, as Arthur was about to leave the car, the officer tapped gently on his shoulder.

“Uh…” Arthur turned and saw him scratching his cheek. He looked awkward and almost _shy_ and it was _adorable_. Most of all in that uniform… “I was just, uh… not as an officer, but… as, uh. Me? Just, if you want to give me your number… that would be… just in case. _Actually,_ I can give you _my_ number, so you can call me, or text me, if you’re ever in trouble again, or something…”

Arthur stared.

There was a hot mess of scents in that car. Arthur felt almost out of breath. He knew what the officer said meant, but he didn’t… know what to do about it. It was hard to think. The officer was good looking, he was nice, he…

Arthur wondered what he should do.

 

  1. **I should give him my number. He’s… so gorgeous. I mean, nice. He’s _nice_. I like him.**
  2. **I should ask for _his_ number. He’s right, if I’m ever in trouble again, I could call him.**
  3. **I can’t think straight. I just want to go home. I feel like I could faint…** **Maybe I should ask him for a ride home…**




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!  
> Thanks so much for all the support, guys! It means so much, you have no idea!  
> This story is ending in the next chapter!! This makes me a bit sad, but the plan never was to make this story too long, since it was my first attempt at an interactive story. Anyway!!! There's still a chapter to go after this, so stay tuned!!! :D
> 
> About the votes:
> 
> (1) I should give him my number. He’s… so gorgeous. I mean, nice. He’s nice. I like him. (19)  
> (2) I should ask for his number. He’s right, if I’m ever in trouble again, I could call him. (6)  
> (3) I can’t think straight. I just want to go home. I feel like I could faint… Maybe I should ask him for a ride home… (21)
> 
> You have until April 20 to vote!!

 

The omega half-smiled and Alfred thought he’d give his numbers. But then he shook his head, and Alfred was sure it was over. He was about to apologize, and he was thinking about what he could say, but the omega let out a heavy sigh.

“I… Actually… If you… could you drive me home, please? If it’s not too much to ask… I’m… not feeling too good…”

There were some shyness and uncertainty in his voice, and Alfred couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly to the side, not sure what that meant.

Then it hit him, like a slap on the cheek.

The smell.

The smell was everywhere suddenly. The omega looked down and Alfred blushed.

“Are you… is this… are you going into heat…?”

“N-no!” the omega answered right away, shaking his head and crossing his arms, “This is _not_ a heat, I’m just a bit dizzy… and I can’t think straight. I just need to lie down…” Alfred watched as the omega pressed his lips together after that, as if there was something else that he was going to add, but refused to.

Alfred squinted his eyes.

“Those sound like heat symptoms to me. Should I call your--”

“No! I didn't even have preheat yet, it can’t be a heat!” the omega shouted before Alfred could finish, and both of them blushed.

It was true that the omega didn’t have _that_ smell; that intoxicating and strong, rut-inducing smell that turned alphas into animals. _Not yet_ , at least. It was a much lighter smell, but Alfred was sure that it didn’t exist at all when he had arrested the omega. So it was getting stronger. Soon, probably, the omega would be having a full-on heat in his car and that didn’t sound like a good thing. Alfred was sure he was civilized enough to leave the car, lock the doors and call someone to help instead of jumping on the guy, but… he’d rather avoid the whole situation. Besides, if it came to that, he’d have to explain why he had an omega in his car to begin with, and that would be a whole other mess.

So he didn’t want to take that lightly. Maybe it wasn’t a heat yet, but maybe it was the beginning of one.

He sighed.

“Sometimes omegas don’t even notice preheat, so…” he was saying, and the omega huffed, annoyed.

“You’re saying I don’t know how my body works?” he asked, and he was frowning, “I do, so excuse me!” but he was starting to sweat, and Alfred couldn’t get angry at him.

Alfred remembered having some classes about heats and preheats in school, and he remembered his omega teacher telling the class to, despite all the information in textbooks, always take the omega’s word into consideration. The books said preheat could present mild cramps to no cramps at all, but if an omega said it hurt like hell, _then it hurt like hell_.

Either way… he wasn’t letting that omega, being on the verge of a surprise heat or not, walk home alone in the state he was in.

“Sorry,” he said, “Give me your address.”

The omega did, and he drove.

It wasn’t too far away, but the five-minute drive was quiet and very tense. The omega’s scent was getting thicker and thicker, and Alfred was starting to get sweaty, too. On the rearview mirror, he could see the omega panting and looking around, tense and awkward, and he felt sorry for him. The poor thing had been through so much that day… despite, well, being the cause he got himself arrested in the first place…

But when he was smelling so sweet and so helpless, Alfred just couldn’t help it.

Then, the omega said, “It’s… the white house, there…” and Alfred stopped the car. It was a nice, two store home, and the downstairs lights were on.

Alfred got off the car and opened the door for the omega, who promptly got out and tried to stand up. Alfred was quick to hold his arm when he almost fell forward.

“Whoa there, you ok?”

“I’m…” the omega said, looking into his eyes. Alfred gulped because the omega’s green eyes were foggy and distant. He was smelling so much _stronger_ now. Alfred wanted to bury his nose in his neck… and bite it… and… that was a bad sign. A very bad sign.

“Uh… c’mon…” he said awkwardly, passing the omega’s arm around his neck to help him walk to the front door.

After he ringed the bell, a middle-aged beta woman opened the door. She had a sweet smile on her lips, but it suddenly gave place to a worried, pale face when she saw her son with his head rolled back, lips parted and distant eyes, being carried by a cop.

“H-honey! Quick!” she called, turned to inside the house, and then she looked at Alfred, “Oh, goodness, what happened to him? Is he drunk? Is he… is he _high?_ ”

“Uh, good evening, ma’am… no, he…”

“What’s wrong? _Oh_ ,” a man said, an alpha, and his eyes widened when he got to the door. Alfred smiled awkwardly.

“He said he wasn’t feeling good, so I brought him home…” he explained, not mentioning the whole arrest thing.

“Artie, honey, what are you feeling?” the omega’s mother asked. _Artie_.

“It’s, uh… he’s getting in heat…” the man said awkwardly, and the woman blushed.

“Oh, I… thanks, officer, we’ll take care of him…” she tried to touch the omega, but he dodged her, wrapping himself around Alfred.

“No… I want… I want him…” the omega mumbled, shamelessly pressing his head against Alfred’s neck. And, yes, it was _great_ , and Alfred wanted that too, but… No. They could not do it.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Alfred forced a laugh, “you need to go lie down… if you still feel the same when you’re better, come look for me,” he added, and both the omega’s parents looked at him with reprehensive eyes.

“No, don’t leave… don’t…” the omega sobbed when his father removed him from Alfred, and Alfred had this urge to grab him back, hug him, protect him…

And that was highly inappropriate.

The alpha took the omega up the stairs, and he cried for Alfred all the way up.

He exchanged a few extra polite and awkward words with the omega’s mother before she closed the door and he walked back to his car.

That… had been a crazy day.

His heart was still racing. The car was filled with that amazing scent and Alfred was having trouble thinking of anything other than _Artie_. He wondered what he could do.

 

  1. **Go home. Shower. Wait. If _Artie_ ’s interested, he’ll come over to the station after his heat is over, and then we can talk like civilized people.**
  2. **Find something to distract me for the next few days, then come over here to check on him and see if he’s really interested…**
  3. **Go out, grab a beer, maybe find someone else to hook up with. This omega was interesting, but he was just in a heat frenzy. It meant nothing.**



 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So here we are with the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story, voted, and sent me nice messages about it. This was a great experience for me, and I had a lot of fun. I hope you guys did too. :D
> 
>  
> 
> About the votes:   
> (1) Go home. Shower. Wait. If Artie’s interested, he’ll come over to the station after his heat is over, and then we can talk like civilized people. (23)  
> (2) Find something to distract me for the next few days, then come over here to check on him and see if he’s really interested… (27)  
> (3) Go out, grab a beer, maybe find someone else to hook up with. This omega was interesting, but he was just in a heat frenzy. It meant nothing. (3)
> 
> Some people actually voted for option (3), LOL, I love you guys.

When the doorbell rang, Arthur groaned out of his bed. He wished his parents were home to deal with whoever it was, or at least that he wasn’t having bad post-heat cramps. He hated those the most. At least the pre-heat cramps meant he’d be feeling pretty good soon, but the post heat ones? Just terrible.

Arthur was expecting a salesperson, or maybe a neighbor, so of course he did not believe his eyes when he opened the front door and found the officer who had arrested him there. Especially since he was holding a box of chocolates and smiling sweetly. His scent was still very good, and Arthur blushed. He remembered the scene he had caused a few days earlier, and how he had cried and begged and… and then he noticed how the officer, Alfred, was looking him up and down and smiling.

Arthur looked down at himself too and blushed even more. He was wearing cute, pink bunny pajamas, very different from the punk clothes he liked to wear in public. That was embarrassing. He crossed his arms to hide the sleeping bunny cartoon on his shirt.

“Hey, how are you?” Alfred asked.

“I’m… uh, good, thank you. You didn’t come here to arrest me, did you?” Arthur asked.

Alfred laughed, shaking his head.

“No, don’t worry.”

“Then…”

“It’s just, uh… I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Alfred said. And then he awkwardly handed Arthur the box of chocolates, “And… to give you this.”

Arthur stared at it, confused.

“... Why?”

“Uh, I heard… chocolates are good. Like. They’re good in general, obviously, but they’re good for omegas after heats… so…” Alfred said. Arthur noticed how his cheeks were reddish, and how intense his scent was, and how much Arthur wanted to hug him.

Instead, he just took the box.

“Thank you…” he bit his lip, “... and sorry for all the trouble before.” He felt like he should apologize for not wanting to let go of Alfred and for crying that he wanted Alfred to be with him during his heat, but in the end, he decided it would be an unnecessary embarrassment.

“No problem!” Alfred smiled, “I understand that all that you said and did when I came to drop you home was just because of your heat, so it’s okay!”

God damn it.

“... but, uh… if you’d… like to…”

“Spend my next heat with you?” Arthur finished for him with a playful smile.

“I mean, if you want… but I was gonna ask you out first.”

Arthur blushed. And so did the officer. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Arthur was too surprised to say anything at first. So Alfred kept on talking.

“I’m so sorry if you don’t want to. I just thought you were an interesting, strong omega and I’d like to get to know you better… and… I’m also really sorry that it’s a bit hard for me to think because you smell so damn good…”

Arthur blushed even further, but he was also smiling a little bit.

Alphas usually didn’t like him, or liked to try to change him, but… that guy was different. And Arthur also thought he was interesting, and he also smelled really good, and he’d love to bring him upstairs with him, but his parents would kill him if he brought an alpha home like that.

“Give me your phone, I’ll type my number for you. So you can call me in a few days, and… and we can go out.”

It was very nice to see how happily Alfred grinned and nodded. He reminded Arthur of a puppy. He felt like hugging him.

“I’d invite you in, but, uh… I’m still in post-heat so… that wouldn’t be too wise…” he finished typing his number and handed the phone over, “... I have a four dates policy, you know.” he crossed his arms again.

Alfred laughed, nodding.

“That’s fair. I’m looking forward to our dates, Artie!”

“... _Artie?_ ” Arthur frowned, “How… where…”

“Your mom called you that the other day, so… and I thought it really suits you. It’s an adorable name.”

Arthur scoffed.

“First, I’m not adorable… and second… only my parents can call me that. For you it’s Arthur.”

“I’m sure I can change your mind about those things in less than three dates!” Alfred grinned.

“You can try.”

“I will!” Alfred said, and then he sighed while still looking at Arthur. It made his chest feel warmer. “Well, I’ll let you rest now, but I’ll call you in a few days,” he added, and then he leaned on and placed a brief and sweet kiss on Arthur’s forehead. Arthur felt like he could melt with that. Alfred added, “I’m so glad you were jumping on that car! Otherwise, I wouldn’t have met you. See you, Artie!” and then Alfred left, waving at him as he got into his car.

At that Arthur was rolling his eyes, but he decided he rather liked how his name sounded in Alfred’s voice. And he also decided he wanted to hear it more. Alfred was a nice alpha, and Arthur liked him. He was looking forward to those dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!
> 
> Did you like this interactive kind of story? Would you like to see more stories like this? If yes, send me AUs/prompts/settings and I'll pick my favorite to make another story like this! 
> 
> See ya! :D


End file.
